Salazar's Curse
by Evanesca
Summary: Harry isn't the only one who has the adventures. Draco Malfoy's third year at Hogwarts brings a new surprise. His unspoken of brother, Narcius. But he is different from his family. Can Hermoine, Ron and Harry, stop Draco from Manipulating him further?


**Salazar's Curse**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and none of the characters. However some of the ideas in this story are mine but all of the basic concepts and everything are J.K. Rowling's. Some characters in this story are mine as well. 

--- 

_Chapter One: Duel on the Train_

--- 

The morning sun shone through the windows as Draco sturred in his bed. He opened his eyes, but shut them again as the sun burned agianst his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stared at a picture of Hogwarts on his night stand. He got up and got dressed. He walked down the large marble steps of his mansion to a large hall where a long table was set in the middle. A gigantic golden chandelier was haning about it. He peered down at the other end of the great room to see his mother reading some kind of letter. Draco walked over. "Morning," he said. "What is that there?" 

Narcissa turned and looked at her son joyfully. "Your brother has been accepted at Hogwarts." she said, smiling. 

"Well, well, well..." Draco said astonished. "Have you told him yet." 

"Of course." Narcissa replied. "He and your father are at Diagon Alley." 

"Why didn't he wake me? Narcius I mean." 

"Probably too excited. He was looking rather jumpidy. I think he's a bit worried." 

"How so?" 

"Well, he's afraid he won't get put in Slytherin. He fears that he'll be placed somewhere like HufflePuff. Hah, my boy, in HufflePuff. Outrageous. He has nothing to fear, of course he'll be put in Slytherin. The Sorting Hat has done so for decades." 

Draco sat at the table. "Mother... will you." She turned her head back to the letter and snapped her fingres. A large plate of fresh sausage, eggs and pancakes appeared before Draco. She snapped again and a glass of Orange Juice and silverware appeared. He began to eat. 

* * * 

Diagon alley was filled with shops for wizards and witches to come and buy they're supplies needed for spells, charms, potions, all sorts of things. As Narcius and his father walked through Diagon Alley, he stopped at Ollivander's. As he entered, he said, "I had a special wand made for you my boy." He let him in. Narcius looked much like Draco, without the slicked back hair and blue eyes. His hair was more frayed out then patted down on his head. His eyes were silver. His hair, blonde like the rest of his family, had the same wet look Draco's had. 

Ollivander's was a tight cramped place, full of boxes stacked up in rows after rows. In the middle of all these boxes was a small counter where a man looked up from his reading to welcome his customers. He was a bit shocked to see Lucius and his son, but none the less, they were customers. "Ah, my good Lucius. How are you this fine evening." 

"I'm here to pick up the wand I ordered for my son." Lucius said. 

"Ah, yes. How do you do Narcius." Ollivander said cheerily. 

"Fine, thank you." Narcius forced a smile. He had the same hot attitude Darco and his father had. The Malfoy's thought they were on top of the world. Thought they were the most important wizard family of them all. Ollivander went back into a row of boxes and picked out a dark black box. Narcius, eyed it suspiciusly. He looked up to his father who was tinkering with his skull staff. He motioned for Narcius to pick it up. As he opened it, a dark sleek black wand came into view. It's fine body was shimmering in what seemed to be no light. He grasped it firmly and felt more confident. Lucius spoke up. 

"Give it a try, Narcius." Narcius stared at it. He looked around for a target. Ollivander snapped his fingers and a small round target appeared. He stood in a fighting stance and held the wand at the target. Draco and taught him some spells that he had learned at Hogwarts. 

"_Deletrius_" Narcius said as the wand glowed and shot out a green light. There was a loud bang as the spell hit directly on the target and it disentagrated. Lucius smiled. 

"Well done." Narcius put the wand in the box and took it. He held it firmly under his arm. 

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy." Ollivander bowed lowly. Lucius bowed back and ushered his son out. 

* * * 

It was finally time to get to Hogwarts. It was Draco's Third year there. As Draco and his brother entered Platform 9 3/4, he noticed Crabbe and Goyle looking around for someone. Most likely him. Narcius peered at everyone trying to get on the train. He made his way passed Draco and jumped right on the train. Draco sighed and called to Crabbe and Goyle. They rushed over. "Where have you been, we've been looking all over for you." Crabbe said. 

"My dad was trying to find something and we got held up." Draco replied. "I have to go find my brother, I want to make sure he doesn't mix in with the wrong crowd." Draco smirked and beckoned Crabbe and Goyle to follow. Draco spotted Hermione Granger walking toward him. She stared at him. Then turned around, and back again. She shook her head as if to blow it off and walked passed them. 

He found Narcius in a compartment muching on a Chocolate Frog. He was staring out the window. "It better be as good as you say it is, Draco." Narcius said. Draco looked at him oddly. Narcius turned. "It's great that you taught me all that stuff... but I don't know if I want to be here." Draco's mouth dropped to the ground. 

"If you said that around father he would have flattened you like a pancake." Draco said hottly. He smirked. 

"I just don't know...." 

"Oh come on. Mom told me why you are worried." Narcius turned and glared. His silver eyes glistening in the light. "You're afraid you won't be sorted into Slytherin." Draco smirked again. 

"So what if I am." Narcius turned back to the window. 

"Pah," Draco laughed. "You just wait you... look." Draco was trying to be sensitive to the fact that his brother wasn't sure he wanted to be a wizard, and was trying to persuade him, but it hadn't worked the best way he had wanted. "I'm leaving my stuff here. I am going to check around the train. Crabbe, Goyle, come on." Draco left Narcius and closed the compartment door. 

Narcius changed into his brand new, dark, sleek robes and brandished his wand. He held it up. As he turned it, a mark came into view. It was a snake, as it wound itself around the wand, it ended at the emerald crest woven into the black end. For some reason, he hadn't noticed it. He read the tiny print on the emerald. "Property of Salazar Slytherin." Could his father have lied to him about where the wand came from. Narcius heard the compartment door slide open and he quickly threw his wand inside his robes. 

"Oh sorry..." a short black haired kid said. "Didn't know anyone was in... oh! Your Draco's brother arent' you." 

"Narcius." he said shortly. 

"Slade. Slade Dorim. I'm a first year student. I assume you are too." Narcius nodded. He came in and sat down. "You must be really good with magic. Your whole family are wizards. Right?" Narcius nodded again. Slade smiled. "Well, I'm going to go find a compartment, I'm a bit tired." Narcius stopped him. 

"You can share this one with me." Narcius tried to smile. "Tell me something, are your parents wizards?" 

"Yes, of coure they are. I despise Muggles." Narcius smiled. 

"As do I. I don't think they are fit to learn magic. My father says that..." he paused. "Nevermind. I'm a little tired too." He sat back against the wall and shut his eyes. Slade did the same. 

* * * 

Narcius awakened from someone nudging him. Draco stood over him. "Get up, we're almost there." Draco eyed Slade who had awakened as well. "Friend of yours?" 

"Yes." Narcius said. 

"Well get up." Draco said. 

He strolled out of the compartment with Narcius and Slade. Draco passed Hermoine again. "Well, well, well, Granger, looks like your the only one here this time. Where are your friends?" Draco said mockingly. 

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermoine barked. She stood up. She was about as tall as Draco, long flowing brown hair down to her shoulders. Dark Brown eyes and had her robes on. 

"Draco, why are you wasting your time with her." Hermoine heard a voice behind Malfoy. "She seems to be nothing more then a stuck up, know it all." 

"Dang... he's good." Goyle said mockingly. "She only said three words." 

"Shut up, Goyle." Malfoy barked. 

"If we weren't on this train, I'd..." She took out her wand and pointed it at Draco. 

"Oh." Malfoy said laughing. "You'd what. Use some spell on me. Come on Granger, you know them all, just pick one." Malfoy laughed. Hermoine smiled sarcastically. 

"Alright then, _Petrificus Totalus_" A bright flash come from Hermoine's wand. As Malfoy's arms and legs were bound together. Almost toppling him over. Narcius flipped out his wand. 

"_Finite Incantatum_" A purple light flew from Narcius' wand and absorbed Draco. The binding spell left him and he stood. 

"Alright Granger... lets have a duel, right here, right now. Or are you afraid you'll get expelled." Draco laughed. She bumped him with her shoulder as she passed him and readied herself. Draco backed off and did the same. 

"It's just you and me Malfoy. I don't want Crabbe and Goyle helping you." Hermoine hissed. 

"Right right, just bring it on." Malfoy chuckled. Someone behind them shouted. "Three! Two! ONE!" 

"_Everte Statum!_" Malfoy yelled as one of his favorite charms launched at Hermoine. She ducked as the spell flew over her and crashed into the door making a loud bang. 

"_Expelliarmus_" Hermoine launched a disarming spell. Swirling flame erupted from her wand and slammed into Malfoy sending him flying back. He got to his feet. 

"_Relashio!_" Hermoine knew what was coming. She held out her wand and shouted. 

"_Imobulius_" To her surprise, she said it just in time as the ball of blue light froze right in front of her. She smiled. "_Waddiwasi!_" She now had control of his spell and shot it back at him. Malfoy braced himself. A call from behind hit Hermoine's ears. 

"_Evanesca_!" A flash of red light flew in front of Draco and disentagrated Hermoine's spell. 

"Malfoy! You said Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't help!" Hermoine said looking very ticked off. 

"They didn't." Malfoy chuckled. "Nar, come here." Draco moved aside as a smaller version of himself (minus the hair) came into view. "This is my brother, Narcius. He's been accepted at Hogwarts, and fortinatly, I've had a chance to teach him a few things." 

"How could he have had time to practice them? You're not allowed to do magic away from school!" 

"Who said he did?" Malfoy quickly replied and smiled. "I think he's outscored your learning ability Granger." 

"Mark my words, Malfoy." Hermoine said, getting angry. She missed Harry and Ron, she began to tear up. Narcius was the only one who realized this. She turned and left the car into the next one. She found an empy compartment and sat down. A tear ran down her face. 

There was a knock at the door. She slid it open, wiping the tear off her face. "What do you want." she said glaring at Narcius. 

"Look... Draco got a little out of hand there." Narcius replied. Hermoine was shocked to hear this coming from a Malfoy. "Don't mind him. He's always like that." 

"I know..." she eyed him suspiciously. "You're... different from him." 

"Yes... I'm aware of that." Narcius said. "See... it's different in my family. Everyone excpects you to be the best and to always... just..." Narcius couldn't describe what he was feeling. He was so pressured by his parents and brother, he just wanted to be left alone. But no, they had to pry into him and train him to be the next greatest Malfoy wizard. Hermoine looked into his cold silver eyes. He shook his head, said goodbye, and left. Hermoine stood and watch him leave the car and head back to his brother. 

----------- 

Well what did you think. I'm a little unsure of where this is going, but I'm sure it'll end up somewhere. Heh, Thank you and I hope you enjoyed Chapter One of Salazar's Curse. 


End file.
